Jenn
by Team Free Tardis
Summary: When Jenn meets the Doctor, it's in the most peculiar of places. But, as Jenn finds, it only gets stranger.
1. Chapter 1

**I woke up to a loud CRASH. I sat up in bed and the ice machine in the kitchen rumbled. I could hear various things falling to the ground, followed by a harsh "Bloody hell!" **

What? I thought. I looked over to my digital clock on my nightstand, checking the time. 3:03 AM. Far too late (or early) for a friend to be dropping in for a surprise visit.

I stood up hesitantly, scared out of my mind. I grabbed whatever object was closest to me, hoping it would suffice as a weapon. My hands locked around part of a bed post I'd been meaning to assemble, and in that moment, I was so glad I never had gotten around to putting it together.

I padded to my bedroom door, opening it silently and creeping down the hall. I peered around the corner into my kitchen, slightly shocked to see my refrigerator open. I ducked back behind the corner and sucked in a gasp. There was someone in my flat, at three o'clock in the morning, raiding my fridge. If this isn't bizarre, then I don't know what is! I thought.

Raising the bed post up in front of me, I turned the corner again, walking stealthily towards the person I my kitchen. Once I was a good meter from them, a man appeared from behind the door.

"Oh, hello!" he said excitedly.

"Get out," I replied in the most menacing voice I could manage.

"Can't I just grab a bite to eat first?"

"No," I growled. "I want you out."

The man stood still, thinking for a moment. I took this chance to take in his appearance. He was tall- really tall- and wore a blue suit. His brown hair was messy, and his face was freckled. His brown eyes stared at my face, with all the kindness of the world in them.

"Can I at least explain myself?"

I debated with myself. A strange man was standing in my kitchen, trying to eat my food, and he didn't seem phased by the fact that he was in the home of a young woman he didn't know at three in the morning. "Okay," I said at last. "You have two minutes."

"Right! Well, first things first, I'm the Doctor. It's a pleasure to meet you. I was just in the neighborhood, and I starts to pick up a strange... signal... coming from your flat. I had to check it out, for curiosity's sake, but when I got here there wasn't anything wrong. But then, then I got hungry, so I decided to take a look."

I was stunned by his story. He broke into my apartment just because he got a weird signal? And then he got hungry?

"But what about the noise?"

He smiled. "Oh, right. I accidentally switched on the ice dispenser and ice kind of rained down."

I didn't know how to reply to that.

"So who are you?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm, uh, I'm Jenn."

"Jenn? Is that short for something? Jennifer, Jenny, Jennoba?"

"No, it's just Jenn. With two n's."

"Pleasure to meet you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off."

The man shoved hurriedly past me, towards the door.

I was confused by what just happened. "Wait just a minute!" I said, stopping him. "You know who I am, but I don't know who you are!"

"I told you. I'm the Doctor."

"What, just the Doctor? No first name, no last name?"

"Correct," he grinned.

"Okay, then. How'd you even get in? Did you pick the lock or something?"

"Nope," he smacked his lips together. "I unlocked it."

"You're bonkers!" I laughed.

"Quite right. Goodbye, Jenn." he whisked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

I stayed where I was, still reeling over what just happened. A man I didn't know stood in my kitchen in the middle of the night and all I did was talk with him! He gave me so little answers, and I just let him leave. What was wrong with me?

I'd get to the bottom of it, I decided. I'd find out who the Doctor was, I'd found out why he was in my flat, and why he seemed totally, innocently naive.


	2. Chapter 2

**When I woke up again, sunlight streamed in through the one window of my bedroom. I reached my arms out above me, groaning. For a few moments, I laid in bed peacefully before I remembered what happened only hours before. I shot up. "Oh my god," I gasped while trying to untangle my legs from the sheets. "Oh, god!" I chanted over and over. I stumbled out of the bedroom, down the hallway, and into the living room. My destination, a desk that sat against one of the walls, was cluttered with papers and folders. I gathered them up frantically and shoved them away before booting up my laptop. **

I sat down in the office chair that was paired with the desk and pulled myself up to the desk. My fingers drummed impatiently on the arm of the chair. Once my home screen appeared, I opened up Google Chrome, going straight to a search engine. There, I was sure, I would find some info on the Doctor. I typed in those two words: The Doctor.

Hundreds of pages appeared, all with totally irrelevant search results. I scrolled through page after page, coming up empty handed.

"Damn it," I muttered. I pushed away from the desk, spinning in the chair for a few minutes. Well I may as well be productive, I thought.

Standing, I stretched again and headed to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and steam filled the room. I sighed contentedly and stepped in, enjoying the feeling of the hot water pouring down my body. The heat danced along my skin, finding its way to all parts of me, soothing and relaxing every one. When I was done, I shut off the water, standing in the shower just a moment longer.

I jumped and let out a terrified scream when someone came crashing through the bathroom window. I snatched up my towel and backed up into a corner of the shower.

The intruder straightened up, and I stared at the familiar face. "You!" I screeched. There, in my bathroom, stood the Doctor, wearing the same blue suit.

"Hello!" he said gleefully.

"Get out! This is the second time you've broken into my place in less than twelve hours! Get the hell out!"

"Well," he said, a bit too nicely, "that's no way to treat company."

I stepped out of the shower, covered in only a towel. "You aren't company! You're unwanted in this place! You weren't even invited in! You came in by breaking my bloody bathroom window! You're paying for that, you know!" with every sentence, my voice climbed.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist," the Doctor brushed me off.

"And look at this, I'm in a towel! There's a strange man who just broke into my bathroom and I'm standing here in my towel," I said to myself. "There must be a good deal wrong with me."

"If you don't mind, could I look around a bit?"

"Of course I mind! Why would I let you look around? I don't even know you."

"Well, I picked up that signal again. I want to find out where it's coming from. It could be very important, Jenn-with-two-N's."

"Oh my god, you are insane."

He chuckled. "Crazy people have much more fun."

"Whatever," I grumbled, turning around to go back to my bedroom. I shut and locked the bathroom door behind me. "You're staying in there until I'm dressed! Then you're going to explain everything. And I do mean everything."

"Fine by me! You've got some excellent reading material in here by the way." I heard him drop a book on the floor. "Whoops," he said.

"Oh, just don't you touch anything," I commanded before running to my room. I shut an locked that door, too, just for good measure.

My head was running a thousand miles a minute while I dressed. I wasn't really concentrating on what I was doing, and I ended up knocking some shirts down.

"You alright in there?" the Doctor called from the bathroom.

"Just peachy!" came my angry reply.

I hung the shirts back up. My long black hair fell around my face, so I tied it back, annoyed. When I stood up again, I took a deep breath to steady myself. I'd never been this easily angered before. This man brought out the worst in me.

I stepped up to my door, unlocked it, and went to face the bathroom door. I stared angrily at it, as though it had greatly offended me. I unlocked the for and opened it slowly.

The Doctor stood right next to it, a huge, cheeky grin on his face. "Pleasure to see you again," he said.

"Yeah, sure. Now, we're going to go into the living room, you're going to tell me everything, and then you're going to leave and we won't see each other again. Is that clear?" The Doctor nodded excitedly. "Right, follow me."

I led him to the living room. He sat on the tiny sofa and I sat across fro him in my office chair. I tried to maintain an intimidating glare, but he just continued to smile at me.

"So, where should I start?" he asked.

"Tell me who you are."

"I'm the Doctor."

"Right," I replied. "Anything else?"

"I also go by John Smith."

I laughed. "Oh, what a clever nickname!"

"Oi! Watch it! It's a nice name!"

I observed him carefully. "I see I hit a nerve, hmm?"

The Doctor just stared at me, a little less kind now.

"Just go on." I coaxed.

"Right! Now about the signal. Last night I was out in my, uh, vehicle an it started picking up this thing, I don't know how to describe it. Anyway, my vehicle led me here, but when I checked, there wasn't any trace of the signal anymore. But today, I got it again, which is why I came back."

I tried to understand what he had just said. "So, your car-"

"No!" he interrupted. "Never said it was a car!"

"What was it then?"

"Doesn't matter. " He shrugged.

"Okay... So your vehicle brought you here, but for no reason. And you got that signal again, but there was-"

The Doctor interrupted me again. "Shh! It's hear again!"

"What is?"

He jumped off the couch and ran across the room to me, laying a finger to my lips. "I need you to be very, very quiet. Very, very still. Got that?"

I nodded hesitantly.

He began to walk around the apartment carefully inspecting everything. When he reached my desk he stopped, paying close attention to something. The Doctor dropped to the ground, getting under the desk. He looked at the underside and gasped in shock. "We have to get out, now!"

"What?"

"Come on!" he ran to me again, grabbed my hand, and yanked me up.

"Run."

So I did. Well, sort of. The Doctor pulled me out of the apartment, out of the building, down the street. He didn't stop once for breath, but I was heaving. When we approached a blue box, we finally stopped running.

"What the hell was that?" I asked in between breaths.

"A bomb. A very special bomb."

"What? There was a bomb? A bomb in my flat?"

"Yes." All traces of the child-like innocence in him were gone now, replaced by a fiery determination. The question was, though, determination for what?

"But what about the others in the complex? Surely they'll be hurt!"

"Actually they'll be fine."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Well then what sort of bomb was it?"

"I don't remember the name. But it's a bomb that's designed to kill any living organism within a set perimeter. That was the signal I'd been getting, the bomb's technology was interfering with mine." As he spoke, he fumbled with the door of the blue box. Once he opened the door, he turned back to me. "Come on, don't just stand out there."

"But there isn't enough room bot both of us in there!"

"Just come on!"

I followed him through the door, shocked by the sight that greeted me. His blue box... It was bigger on the inside. Much bigger.


End file.
